


Poker Face

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, Beta!Kolivan, Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, M/M, Slow Sex, sex while working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Kolivan has learned how to keep a straight face over the years…thought Thace tends to challenge his ability to do it.





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> Something I did for Kolivan Friday on my tumblr sinfultrails, I had fun writing this one ^^

How he had allowed allowed him to convince him that doing this was a good idea was a question to figure out for another day. 

It was already taking every fiber of his being not to lose it as he felt the other’s hands slip under him and rubbed over his clit. He bit the inside of his cheek and tried not to pin his ears back at the wonderful pleasure that burns between his thighs as his lover was careful to keep a steady quiet pace.

Even as he felt that wonderful cock pushing into his aching slit, he was not going to lose it. He clenched around the shaft with his ears twitching slightly but he managed to keep his expression as stoic and serious as he could.  
Which was made harder when Thace angled his hips just so—

_“Um….Kolivan?”_

He grunted slightly, feeling his lover’s claws dig into his sides as he straightened up.

Allura looked at him front the screen, her brow raised in a mix of concern and slight suspicion at the normally calm and collected Marmora Leader.

“Mm…yes Princess?” Kolivan forced down the moan that had tried to creep from his throat as he gripped the screen to keep it looking like one of his men wasn’t behind him and fucking him.

Allura hummed _“Are you quite all right? You’re a little…livelier than usual.”_

“I….am not sure what you..mm…mean Princess…” he tighten his grip on the screen as Thace carefully leaned in and kissed along his spine as he used his other hand to pump Kolivan’s phallus intime with his thrusts.

_“Something just feels off…your face is a little purple.”_

He felt chills up his spine from all the different sensations: between the deep, slow thrusts into his spot, his clit being pinched and rubbed and then having his cock pumped and rubbed? 

It’s a wonder he’s not a whimpering needy mess like he should be right now.

“I…will be fine Prince—eeeessss…..” his thighs start to tremble, his slit letting out another trickle of slick that drips down his thighs and over Thace’s cock.

_“ Well if you are sure….”_

Kolivan slightly ground his hips down, chills running down his spine as he tried to look like he was giving his full attention to the conversation at hand…

Or. Well. He was trying to give his attention.

When the ex-lieutenant started twisting his clit between his fingers he jumped slightly and grits his teeth. He lets off a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself….and interrupting the princess. Again,

_“Kolivan if you are sick, we can reschedule this meeting,”_ Allura looked exasperated as she spoke, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Thace licks his lips as he watched his leader trying to have a conversation with the Altean princess with him going balls deep inside his weeping crevice. He couldn’t help chuckling silently as he reached up to lightly grip his braid.

“Yes yes! I am…I am sure. Please if you don’t mind, may we proce—eeeeeeeeeeeed!” His voice cracked and his tilted his head back at the pull.

He gasped and blinked in surprise, completely startled—and more turned on—by Thace’s actions…

Allura stares at him for a moment, “… _..I…shall call you back. Yes? Yes I think so…_ ”

“Wh—WAIT—!” 

The screen had already gone black from the cut transmission, leaving Kolivan staring a moment…

….before Thace tightened his grip on the braid and pinned his Leader down against the pillows and leaned down to leave a nice love bite at the nape of his neck.

“Aaaahn!!!” Kolivan gasped, trembling as his facade finally breaks and he slumps hjs front of the ground, “Aaaah….aaah…..mmmm…..”

He could feel Thace purring against his neck as he rocked his hips hard into him, increasing the pace of his thrusts now that the call was over.

“You…nnngh….! Happy….now…!?” Kolivan snarled, which gave way into a moan as his legs shook with need, “Mmmmmm…!”

Thace slowly released his leader’s neck and purred.

“Oh yes….very much so.”


End file.
